ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Duke Vulcanos
(folgt) *Ein junger Hyuran (Wiesländer) mit weißem Haar, blauen Strähnen und blauen Augen ( Iris.) Da er seine Haarfarbe, blauen Strähnen sowie denn blauen Augen (Iris) von seiner Mutter veerbt hat. Ausserdem hat er von seinem verstorbenen Vater das aussehen und die Haarform veerbt. Er hat eine Narbe die von der Augenbraue bis zur hälfte seiner Nase verläuft. Auf seiner Stirn hat er ein Symbol, ein Zeichen, aber er selbst weiß nicht vieles darüber....er bezeichnet dieses Zeichen als "Wüstenzeichen" da seine Eltern aus Ala Mhigo stammten und er ihn Ul'dah geboren wurde. Sein Körperbau ist recht gut trainiert mit Bauchmuskeln und Muskeln, man sieht ihn vielleicht am Badehaus "Träume von Ul'dah" wenn er mal dort anwesend ist und mit Badesachen ein Bad nimmt. Auf seinem Bauch kann man eine Schnittnarbe erkennen die von einem Schwert stammen könnte. * (folgt) * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . Inhalt der Taschen *Einen Gilbeutel mit ausreichend viel Gil. *Seine eigene und einige Kontaktperlen. *Ausweis als "Zweiter Legionsfähnrich der Legion." *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. * (folgt) * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * (folgt) * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * * * * * * * * * * * (folgt) * * * * * * * * * * Dukes Eltern Dirk und Lanna Vulcanos lebten in Ala'mhigo als Besitzer einer Bar mit dem Namen "Bei den Vulcanos". Um der Willkür des tyrannischen und unter Verfolgungswahn leidenden letzten Königs von Ala'mhigo zu entgehen, verließen sie ihre Heimat und zogen nach Ul'dah um, wo sie ihre Bar neu aufbauten. Dukes Vater Dirk verstand sich gut auf die Herstellung von vorallem Kräuterweinen, die vornehmlich als Arznei dienten. Aber die Bar führte natürlich auch gewöhnlichen Alkohol und Spirituosen. Sie verdienten recht gut und lebten als Familie in dieser Bar, bis sie genug gespart hatten für eine kleine Wohnung, kaum in dieser angelangt, bekam Lanna starke Wehen und brachte noch am Abend Duke zur Welt. Duke wurde als Einzelkind geboren und war anfangs ein kleiner, verspielter Frechdachs, der manchmal Dummheiten anstellte und beispielsweise älteren Menschen Grimassen schnitt. Eines Tages als Duke 4 Jahre alt war, ging seine Mutter mit ihm in die Sagoli-Wüste, wo sie Utensilien und bestimmte Kräuter für den Kräuterwein sammeln wollte. Als sie ein Stückchen in der Wüste marschiert waren, entdeckten die beiden eine zusammengebrochene Miqo'te-Frau mit einem eingewickelten Miqo'te-Baby, ein Mädchen. Dukes Mutter wollte der Frau helfen, doch diese reichte ihr nur ihr Kind und bat sie, dieses zu retten und ihr ein glückliches Leben zu schenken, bevor sie dann vor den Augen der beiden starb. Als Dukes Mutter das bitter weinende Baby in die Arme nahm, brach sie in Tränen aus und beschloss, das Kind als ihre eigene Tochter großzuziehen. Duke war dagegen, denn er hatte Angst, sie könnte ihm Spielsachen wegnehmen oder sie kaputtmachen, wenn sie älter würde und er befürchtete, dass seine Mutter das Mädchen mehr lieben und ihn ignorieren und nichtmehr beachten könnte. Seine Mutter wiederholte immer wieder: "Egal wie alt ihr werdet, ich werde euch beide für immer lieben." Dukte stimmte zwar weinend nickend zu, aber wirklich überzeugt war er nicht. 6 Jahre später, als Duke 10 und seine Halbschwester Marta 6 wurden, verstanden sie sich wie Geschwister, mal gute Tage mal katastrophale Tage. Zu seinem 10ten Geburtstag bekam Duke ein kleines gelbes Chocobo-Küken von seinem Vater geschenkt, welches Marta, die auch den Familiennamen Vulcanos trug, hübsch schmücken wollte. Darüber war Duke verärgert und meckerte Marta an: "Was machst du?! Das Küken ist doch kein Sternlichtbaum!! Maaamaaa, Marta will mein Küken zum Chocobo-Sternlichtbaum machen! Sie ruiniert meinen Geburtstag!" Marta meinte daraufhin, dass es doch so geschmückt hübsch sei, worauf Duke antwortete: "Schmück am besten du den Sternlichtbaum alleine so wie du magst, aber mein Küken lässt du in Ruhe!!" Marta fing deshalb an zu heulen. Einige Stunden später als die gesamte Familie am Esstisch saß und Duke die Kerzen des Geburtstagskuchens ausgeblasen hatte, sprang das Küken plötzlich auf den Tisch und fraß den ganzen Kuchen auf. Erschrocken meinte Duke zu seinem Vater: "Was ist das?! Paps?! Was hast du mir da geschenkt?! das Küken frisst wie eine Sau!!! in vielen Jahren wird es noch dicker als der Chocomoppel sein!!" Der nächste Streit kam auf, als Marta ein Name für den Chocobo einfiel, sie wollte ihn Sonnenblümchen nennen. Duke protestierte und meinte, sie solle den Vogel nicht mit einer Blume verwechseln, worauf Marta entgegnete, sie fände den Namen süß. Duke schrie: "Ich habe doch Geburtstag!! Ich kann entscheiden, wie er heißen soll!!" Daraufhin überlegte er sich ebenfalls Namen und dachte zuerst an "Fettbombe", danach fielen ihm Namen wie "Fressmaschine" und "Superfresser" ein. Aber nach kurzer Zeit kam ihm ein anderer Name in den Sinn, einer der nichts mit dem Fressverhalten des Vogels zutun hatte: "Ratatosk". 2 weitere Jahre später, Duke und Marta waren nun 12 und 8 Jahre alt, verstanden sie sich viel besser. Auch Duke hatte sich verändert, vom Frechdachs zum netten, freundlichen Bruder. Die familie wollte zu dieser Zeit eines Tages im nördlichen Thanalan Campen. Dabei gerieten sie etwas zu nahe an garleisches Gebiet und ein patrouillierender garleischer Trupp tötete Dukes Eltern. und verschleppte Marta, sie hatten wohl vor, sie heimlich als Sklavin zu verkaufen, um ihren Sold aufzustocken. Duke wurde von seinem Chocobo gerettet, der aus heiterem Himmel auftauchte, ihn vor den völlig verdutzten Augen der Garlear wegschnappte und mit ihm davonrannte. Sie waren bis zum Kohlenstaub-Bahnhof im Zentralen Thanalan gelaufen, wo sie Halt machten. Duke weinte sehr über das was passiert war. Ratatosk näherte sich ihm vorsichtig, streichelte ihn mit seinem Kopf und umarmte ihn mit seinen Flügeln. Auch Ratatosk schien zu weinen und Duke der natürlich immernoch weinte, erwiederte die Umarmung. Sie kehrten nach Ul'dah zurück, wo Duke Ratatosk im Stall unterbrachte und die bar seines Vaters dichtmachte, denn er konnte sie unmöglich führen. Die nächsten 7 Jahre schlug er sich irgendwie durch und mit 19 Jahren trat er der Legion der Unsterblichen bei, während er Ratatosk in einem Kampftraining für Chocobos in Ul'dah unterbrachte, dieser lernte etwas langsam, denn seine Stärken lagen wohl beim Essen und Schlafen. Duke lernte viele Freunde kennen und gemeinsam gründeten sie eine Gruppe, die oft gemeinsam agierte. Es war eine recht große Gruppe und sie planten auf eigene Faust, eines des garleischen Castren auszuheben. Nach dem Krieg um die Ultima-Waffe, waren diese ja stark geschwächt und Nachschub abgeschnitten und darin sah die Gruppe ihre Chance. Sie entschlossen sich aber vorher noch für einen gemeinsamen Urlaub an der Sonnenküste, wo Duke einem Streich seiner Freunde zum Opfer fiel: Sie hatten die Schilder für Damen und Herren vertauscht und Duke, der nichts ahnte, war darauf reingefallen und betrat die Damen-Umkleide es ertönte Geschrei und das geräusch sehr vieler, sehr lauter Ohrfeigen. Duke verließ die Umkleide mit knallroten Wangen und seine Freunde lachten herzlich über ihn. Sie sagten ihm, es sei doch nur Spaß, worauf er entgegnete, dass er diese Nacht Alpträume haben werde. Die Tage vergingen und sie fühlten sich bereit für die Schlacht. Der Gruppenführer beschloss, dass es reichen müsste, die Garlear einfach frontal zu überrennen, da sie ja in ihrer Lage, so dachte er, kaum eien chance haben dürften. Duke und leider nur wenige andere waren, der Meinung, dass dies viel zu riskant sei und kaum gut ausgehen könnte. Da sich zuwenige dagegen ausgesprochen hatten, kam es doch zum Frontalangriff, bei dem die Gruppe vollkommen aufgerieben wurde. aufgrund ihrer Truppengröße verlief es anfangs recht gut, doch bereits nach kurzer Zeit fielen sie der Reihe nach. Sie hatten die Lage völlig falsch ein- und ihre Gegner, sowie auch deren Anzahl schwer unterschätzt. Duke war entsetzt, seine Freunde sterben zu sehen und wurde panisch. Schwer verwundet, entkam er als einziger nur knapp. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Garlear seine Spur verloren hatten. Er verbarg sich hinter einem Felsen, doch drohte er zu verbluten, bis er von einem Fremden gerettet wurde, der ihn mittels Magie heilte. Zusammen mit dem Fremden fand Duke den halbverhungerten Ratatosk, der ausgebüchst war um Duke zu suchen. Duke wurde in die Freie Gesellschaft des Fremden aufgenommen und sie wurde sein Heim, während Ratatosk im Stall wohnte. Nach einiger Zeit verliebten sich Duke und eine Miqo'te ineinander und wurden ein Paar. Doch urplötzlich verließ Duke, der nun 20 Jahre alt war, die Gesellschaft und seine feste Liebe. Er wurde von Schuldgefühlen geplagt, weil er solange nicht nach seiner Schwester gesucht hatte und war sauer auf sich, dafür dass er die Suche für kurze Zeit ganz vergessen hatte, da er i n der Gesellschaft Spaß hatte und sich wohl fühlte. Er nahm also die Suche nach Marta wieder auf, jedoch blieb ein Erfolg aus. Er wusste jedoch, sie lebe ganz sicher noch und müsste nun 16 Jahre alt sein. So kam Duke nach Ishgard und kam dort in Kontakt mit Dunkelrittern, wodurch er die Möglichkeit sah, selbst einer zu werden. Davon versprach er sich neue Stärke, Stärke die ihm bei der Suche nach Marta helfen konnte. Doch der Kontakt mit der dunkeln Kraft, ließ ihn die Kontrolle über seine Dunkle Seite verlieren, was eine gespaltenen Persönlichkeit zur Folge hatte. Zum Einen Duke, wie er bisher war, zum Anderen seine großkotzige, mürrische, teils bockige und meist miesgelaunte dunkle Seite. Der Dunkle Duke versucht stets alles, um die Kontrolle über Duke zu erlangen, während Duke stets versucht diesen zu unterdrücken. Desweiteren plant der Dunkle Duke den Mord an Marta, aus Angst, sie könnte Duke zu seinem alten selbst zurückhelfen, wodurch, so fürchtet er, der Dunkle Duke verschwinden würde. Ist die dunkle Seite Dukes aktiv, so fühlt es sich an, als starre man in finstre, rot leuchtende Augen, wenn man ihn ansieht. Und nun ist viel passiert. Sein Zweites Ich ist netter durch bestimmte Umständen geworden. Er wollte nicht mehr Dukes Halbschwester ermorden, eher beschützen. Sowie er auch Duke beschützen wollte. Jetzt wo auch Dukes Mutter noch lebt und Marta von denn Fängen von 4 Räuber Xaelas befreit wurde und auch ein neues Familienmitglied namens Sakura Mitsusawa befreit wurde, ist die Familie Vulcanos, neu auferstanden. Sein Zweites ich also Vulca, musste lügen das er Duke ist und Vulca vergangen ist. Da ja Vulca damals viel unfug anstellte und auch noch eine Xaela namens Sleepy Ash ihm und auch Duke umbringen wollte wenn er sich der Familie Tzma nähern sollte, musste er so tun als wäre er Duke und Vulca vergangen. Er tat dies nur um alle Missverständnisse aus der Welt zu schaffen. Weil durch Vulca, haben viele Duke missverstanden und hielten Abstand von Duke. Vulca war es egal wenn er gehasst werden sollte, aber niemand soll Duke hassen. Denn er kann nichts dafür und für Vulca ist Duke jetzt eher ein Bruder geworden und würde alles für ihn tun, damit Duke stärker wird und nicht so weich ist. Bild. png Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hyuran (Wiesländer)